You Are What You Play
by kojika
Summary: Playing too many video games has never been very good for your health, the sailor scouts are going to find that out the hard way. Will they be able to win this time? Moonlight is the message of love...
1. Too Many Video games Can Be bad For You....

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 1: Too Many Video Games Can Be Bad For You  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Minako and Usagi sat in front of the television playing a video game.  
  
Seiya had invited the group over to play a new video game.  
  
"I'm gonna beat ya!" Minako shouted as she kicked Usagi's character with her own.  
  
"No you're not!" Usagi replied as she fought back.  
  
"Move to the left and jump kick," Seiya coached from the pillow next to Usagi.  
  
'Hey! That's no fair!" Minako whined as she threw another pillow at Seiya.  
  
Yaten walked in form shopping and announced," Seiya, I'm home."  
  
"Yaten-kun!" Minako shouted happily as she left her controller to go greet him.  
  
Rei sat down and took Minako's place. She beat Usagi a few seconds later.  
  
Minako glomped onto Yaten's arm as he entered the room.  
  
"Seiya, why are they all here?" Yaten asked grudgingly.  
  
"I invited 'em," Seiya chirped happily.  
  
Yaten sighed softly and tried to shake Minako off his arm, but gave up after a few futile tries. He sat down on the couch and Minako was quick to sit next to him.  
  
Seiya laughed slightly as he joked around with Rei and Usagi, the only two who were willing to listen. Of course, Usagi may have laughed a lot, but Rei barely even cracked a smile.  
  
Ami and Taiki had gone into Taiki's bedroom to read and Makoto was in the kitchen cooking.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna sat on the other couch while Chibi-usa and Hotaru played hide-and-seek.  
  
The group chit chatted away until nine o'clock when they left, too soon for some, but not soon enough for Yaten.  
  
They parted their ways.  
  
-  
  
Minako couldn't fall asleep so she crawled out of the covers and began to play video games.  
  
Finally at three she had tired herself out and she fell asleep.  
  
Minako's window was pushed open slightly as something crept into her room.  
  
-  
  
"Minako!" Usagi shouted as she pounded on Minako's door.  
  
"She isn't here!" Artemis said as he pushed open the door and leapt onto Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"I really don't know, she was gone when I got up this morning, at five."  
  
"At five!? She never gets up that early unless there is something for sale that is really popular and she really wants, plus there is a Starlights concert soon and we already have tickets."  
  
"She didn't even leave a note."  
  
"Well, I was planning to meet the rest at Rei's temple so let's hurry over there and tell them. For all we know, she may be already there."  
  
-  
  
"What!? Minako's missing?" Rei asked in surprise.  
  
Usagi nodded her head along with Artemis.  
  
"Do you know when she disappeared?" Makato asked.  
  
Usagi and Artemis both shook their heads.  
  
Yaten sub consciously bit his finger.  
  
"Something wrong?" Seiya asked as he comforted a crying Usagi.  
  
Yaten blinked and shook his head.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the ground broke open. A monster appeared from the crack.  
  
"We need scout power!" Luna shouted as she jumped from her spot on Ami's shoulder to join Artemis who was now inside Rei's temple.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!"  
  
"Makeup!" the group shouted.  
  
Everyone transformed.  
  
"And who might you be?" the monster asked.  
  
"We stand for love! We stand for Justice too!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted as she did her introduction.  
  
"Not so fast sailor senshi unless you want this lovely little girl to get hurt," the monster said as she grinned evilly and pulled out a television and a game consol.  
  
Inside the television lay Minako. She was wearing a slit skirt and a loose top. She looked almost like a princess.  
  
"Minako!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran forward, but the monster quickly cut her off.  
  
"Not so fast! One wrong move and she'll be gone for good!" the monster laughed.  
  
"What have you done to Minako!?" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"Dammit! Give her back!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she got in a fighting position.  
  
"Uh uh uh! The only way to get her out of here is to beat the game. If you turn it off or kill me, she will be trapped inside forever," the monster taunted. It tossed the game and consol and Yaten barely caught it.  
  
"Until you beat the game, I leave!" the monster said and disappeared.  
  
"Dammit," Yaten mumbled under his breath.  
  
-  
  
"A video game, huh? I beat you can't get a game over either," Seiya said.  
  
The group was all gathered about the Starlight's television and the game consol was on, but they couldn't decide on who should play.  
  
"Well, that definitely takes Usagi out of the running," Rei said teasingly.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi glared.  
  
"Calm down odango and Rei-chan," Seiya said.  
  
"Well, who do you think is the best video game player?" Michiru said softly.  
  
Everyone stopped to think.  
  
"I know!" Seiya said suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked casting him a nervous glance.  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Yaten!?" Everyone repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Why me!? I've never played a video game in my life!" Yaten shouted.  
  
"Exactly," Seiya replied.  
  
Everyone shot him an angry confused glance.  
  
"Just trust me on this one," Seiya said as he folded his arms across his chest, "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Well, you better or you will regret it," Haruka snapped.  
  
"Don't worry," Seiya said coolly.  
  
Yaten gulped slightly and picked up the controller. He entered his name and the game began.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that engulfed the room.  
  
When the light vanished, Yaten was no where to be seen.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
If people thin this is good enough, I'll continue, otherwise I just won't post the rest. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please leave a review! 


	2. In A Land Not So Far Away...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 2: In A Land Not So Far Away...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Yaten opened his eyes and blinked slightly. He was standing in a beautiful field of flowers. A stream could be heard not so far off. On one side of the field was a castle, on the other side was a forest.  
  
"I wonder where I am," Yaten said aloud to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was some rustling and a little critter ran over to Yaten.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Dodrivia. Are you the legendary knight from a far off land brought to us in this time of need?" the critter said.  
  
"No that I know of, I'm just an ordinary boy from Japan whose been token away from his home," Yaten replied.  
  
"My name is Totokemo Alhandria Gwendoylne Viveir Astumo Tachi Juelodrogalo the eighteenth, you can just call me Totokemo," the critter said.  
  
"Um, I'm Yaten," Yaten replied.  
  
"Well, good sir, where are you trying to get, I could be your guide," Totokemo added.  
  
"Well, I really don't know, I'm actually looking for a girl named Minako," Yaten replied.  
  
"Oh! You know the princess!"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Yes, one thousand years ago a young girl named Minako came to our land. The prince instantly fell in love with her, but she loved another. So when the prince died, he made Minako princess, since he had no remaining family. The princess is quite unusual, she hasn't aged a bit. Some say she's an alien, but actually she is from another world."  
  
"It has only been a day in our time, can you please take me to her?"  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
"Huh? Why not!?"  
  
"Well, you see, a few months ago a prince came and asked for Princess Minako's hand in marriage. Once again, she refused and the prince was angered by this. So he kidnapped her and took her to where ever his kingdom was. Due to this, our lands are in turmoil and a war is upon us."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"Of course there is a legend. When a beauty appears she shall take the throne, but soon after cause despair. When she is taken away, a young knight from her lands will came to break the chains. Darkness shall fall, but it will not be everlasting! The light will soon be on his way!"  
  
"Interesting poem."  
  
"The brave soul is supposed to arrive in this field, hence the reason I'm here. That is why I thought you were the knight. Of course the legend is much longer, I just summed it up."  
  
"Well, I really don't know where to go."  
  
"You can go to the castle and the village. Some people may be able to help you there. I shall be your guide as long as I'm needed.  
  
Totokemo bowed and started towards the castle.  
  
Yaten was quick to follow.  
  
-  
  
Yaten and Totokemo walked through the little castle village of Hanakuna.  
  
"Good day, Miss, could you please tell us where to find Madame Shirley?" Totokemo asked an old woman who was hanging clothes on a line.  
  
"She is over at the bar right now," the old woman replied and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you," Totokemo replied and her and Yaten bowed.  
  
Yaten and Totokemo walked to a bar called Vernas. They entered.  
  
-  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya shrieked as he pressed his face up to the television screen, where Yaten was now on.  
  
"How did he get in there?" Usagi asked as she lightly tapped on the screen.  
  
"I'm guessing that that monster set a trap for the person who played the game, in other words, you have to actually interact in stead of just using a controller," Rei said as she looked at the controller Yaten had just been holding.  
  
"Dammit, so does that mean he will have to fight and if he dies..." Seiya trailed off.  
  
Rei solemnly nodded her head.  
  
"So that means the only way for him and Minako to get out of there is if Yaten can beat the game," Makoto stated.  
  
Rei nodded in response.  
  
-  
  
The bar was filled with many men dressed in light armor and a few old women. The décor was that of old English times.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman behind the bar asked.  
  
"Wesaru tokemas," Totokemo said.  
  
The woman motioned the two into the back.  
  
"It has been a long time, Totokemo," the woman said.  
  
"Yes it has, Linatu," Totokemo said," You go by the name Lady Shirley now, huh?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Linatu, or Lady Shirley, had beautiful blue hair. The back of it was short, but the front of it hung over her ears and to her shoulders. Two sparkling pools of emerald stood as her eyes. She had rather pale skin.  
  
"I was wondering if we could borrow your magical skills," Totokemo asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I really don't see a reason not to. I haven't been on an adventure in a long time, what is the journey for?"  
  
"Well, Yaten here has came to save the princess."  
  
"Really!? Then I am surely willing to help you on your quest."  
  
"Yes, he is from the princess' land and they are well acquainted."  
  
"Oh! Could he be the prince she kept talking about?"  
  
"Me and the 'Princess' are just friends, nothing more," Yaten but in as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh, if you say so," Linatu replied giggling slightly.  
  
Yaten glared.  
  
"Where shall we begin?" Totokemo asked, stepping between the two.  
  
"I'd say the woods of Silence," Linatu replied.  
  
"Woods of Silence?" Yaten asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, in this land there are many magical places. The Woods of Silence happens to be the closet one. It is about ten miles away, on the other side of the field. It is a forest of curses. If one should make a sound while in it, they will be automatically teleported back to the beginning," Linatu said as she clapped her hands together, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
-  
  
Yaten, Totokemo, and Linatu stood in front of the gates of town.  
  
"We should have all the supplies we need, but I warn you, try to get all your talking out before we reach the Woods of Silence," Linatu said as they started forward.  
  
"Where exactly are we headed?" Yaten asked as he put his arms behind his head.  
  
"That's a good question," Linatu said innocently.  
  
Yaten shot another glare at her.  
  
"I think that Prince Tarveria's castle is somewhere past the Spring of Eternity, or was it the Spring of Time?" Totokemo said as she hopped along.  
  
After a few days of walking and talking, they finally reached the woods.  
  
-  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
Yes I know I said I wouldn't post anymore of this until I found out how people felt about it, but in the end I couldn't resist. I don't really care what people think. We all have a right to our own opinions. Plus A friend of mine and my two sisters think it's good... 


	3. Into The Woods Of Silence...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 3:Into The Woods OF Silence...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Well, here we are, from this point on, we will have to be deadly quiet," Linatu said as she shifted the bag on her back comfortably onto her shoulders.  
  
"Right," Yaten responded.  
  
Totokemo nodded slightly.  
  
Linatu slowly entered the woods, followed by Totokemo, then Yaten.  
  
They walked slowly at first, but began to pick up speed.  
  
Totokemo sneezed and a bright light surrounded them. When they opened their eyes they were back at the beginning.  
  
"Dammit! Why did ya have to sneeze ya fur ball!?" Yaten growled as he pounded Totokemo on the head.  
  
"Grrr... it wasn't my fault! Your hair went up my nose!" Totokemo snapped back.  
  
"Well, maybe ya shouldn't walk behind me then!"  
  
"Come on now, we shouldn't be fighting! We have more important things to do!" Linatu said as she stepped between the two.  
  
"Who asked you!?" Totokemo and Yaten yelled in unison.  
  
After a few more minutes of fighting, they re entered the woods once more.  
  
Linatu led followed by Totokemo, then Yaten.  
  
They trio avoided many obstacles as they traveled. About night fall they came to a little spring.  
  
Linatu made silent hand motions with her hands, telling them that they should camp here for the night.  
  
The trio quietly set up a tent and crawled inside.  
  
Linatu knew that Totokemo snored, so she made her a potion to help her breath quietly.  
  
Finally they all fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
A dark shadow danced across the tent.  
  
Yaten sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly.  
  
Another dark shadow danced across the tent right before Yaten's eyes.  
  
Yaten rubbed his eyes again and blinked when he saw it again. He crawled over and shook Linatu.  
  
Linatu sat up and blinked slightly.  
  
Yaten motioned to the dancing shadows.  
  
Linatu gasped slightly and awoke Totokemo.  
  
"What," Totokemo started to say, but she was cut off quickly.  
  
Linatu quickly took a sign and wrote something on it. It read: they are called wolf dancers and they slip through the shadows looking for prey.  
  
What should we do? Yaten wrote back.  
  
Get out of here and run till the sun comes up, cam Linatu's reply.  
  
The group quietly but quickly fled from the tent and didn't stop running till the sun came up.  
  
We lost them. Linatu held up another sign.  
  
Yaten and Totokemo just nodded.  
  
Next we need to visit the Springs of Eternity and Time. Linatu wrote.  
  
So they are the same in one...Totokemo wrote in response.  
  
How far do we have left to go? Yaten asked.  
  
About another hundred spifies or so. Linatu replied innocently.  
  
WHAT!? Yaten wrote hugely.  
  
It isn't that far actually. Totokemo said.  
  
How long then? Yaten responded.  
  
Not more then a week. Linatu popped in.  
  
And how is that not very long... Yaten said.  
  
Don't worry, we should be leaving the forest by nightfall if we hurry and if we keep a fast pace we should be to the springs in less than two days. Linatu replied.  
  
Okay then, what are we waiting for! Let's get out of these woods! Yaten wrote happily.  
  
Linatu and Totokemo nodded in reply and the trio of odds and ends began to continue their journey.  
  
-  
  
"We're finally out!" Totokemo squealed happily as she ran about.  
  
"It feels good to work my throat again," Yaten said as he looked around at his surroundings.  
  
They were in a beautiful flower field and a waterfall could be heard rumbling not to far off. Birds circled in the air, but others landed on trees from the forest. A cliff and other hazardous rocks surrounded the east side, the forest was on the south side, a flowing stream to the west, and a little village to the north.  
  
"We will head to that village to restock, follow me," Linatu said as she began to move forward, Yaten quickly following, but Totokemo almost being left behind.  
  
-  
  
"Good day travelers! Would you care to stay a night at our inn?" a plump lady said as she greeted the trio into the town.  
  
"How much a night?" Linatu asked cocking an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Well, it's free for your first visit, my brave adventurers, because you are the first people to make it out of that forest alive and in one peace," the lady responded.  
  
"You are too kind," Linatu said as she bowed. 'Literally,' she thought, 'because even if we did something so great, a true inn keeper would never give us a free stay for three.'  
  
"Unfortunately, my kind lady, our travels have only brought us to this town for supplies," Linatu replied.  
  
"Oh really? I guess I'll have to kill you while you are awake then!"  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
Well, I'm done with this chapter, unfortunately it is gonna take me a longer time to finish my fics now that break is over, but I'll try to get em done if enough peeps like em. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Battle In The Village Of Orusula...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 4:Battle In The Village Of Orusula...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
The plump woman shed her disguise and became a goblin.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten asked as he blinked at the ugly creature before him.  
  
"It's a goblin, leave him to me, but watch out, they usually travel in groups of three," Linatu said as she stepped forward and began to chant, "Oba fasola toki toki noami sarutoga ginga fallopio questiomo lavas!"  
  
Blue flames burst forth and consumed the goblin.  
  
"You're mine!" another goblin shouted as he jumped onto Yaten's back and soon a third held Totokemo.  
  
Yaten grabbed the sword on his belt and slashed at the goblin.  
  
Totokemo began to glow and spin causing the goblin to go flying.  
  
The three goblins jumped back and formed a triangle.  
  
"Litafu so na ku remo latafu giga frolorm eekadaku!" the three goblins shouted as the triangle became a barrage of colors and bright light, blinding the trio at the scene.  
  
When the light cleared, there was a giant beats standing there.  
  
"You will surely not defeat us now!" the beast growled as he hovered in the air and flexed his gigantic muscles.  
  
"This is the transformation of Gigantu um Lazesu," Linatu said as she brushed her hair back from her face and drew her hands together.  
  
Yaten steadied his sword in his hands and Totokemo bounced around like a lunatic, trying to act tough.  
  
"We'll have to work together on this one," Linatu said and the other two nodded, "Ready, set...GO!"  
  
The trio charged forth at high speed.  
  
Yaten held his sword in front of him, Totokemo held a little fist surrounded by glowing light out, and Linatu had a ball of energy in her hands.  
  
The beast steadied his body and growled loudly. A mean red glow engulfed his body.  
  
The trio screamed as they charged blindly forward into the beast.  
  
There was a sudden yell of pain and a huge explosion.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the beast had been defeated and the trio stood breathing heavily.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard," Totokemo laughed slightly as she rubbed a smug off her face.  
  
"When we finally reach the boundaries of the kingdom, the battles will be many, and none of them will be this easy," Linatu said as she brushed some hair from her face.  
  
"More fighting!? More monsters!? Why couldn't you have told me about this earlier!" Yaten screamed.  
  
"You never asked," Linatu said as she began walking away from the rubble, "We need to get going before more of the goblins show up."  
  
"More!?" Yaten shrieked and he quickly followed Linatu.  
  
Totokemo looked down at the rubble and sighed softly. She quickly turned and followed the other two.  
  
-  
  
A storm rolled on the horizon, but it only acted as a background for a dreadful looking castle.  
  
The land was barren and wasted, not a single flower bloomed.  
  
Old knarred trees cried silent pleas of pain and reached out for help, but never to be granted the help they so desired.  
  
Villages of darkness and suffering spotted the countryside lightly.  
  
This was the kingdom of Venakila, the kingdom where vengeance is profound.  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
Well, they may have been my shortest chapter so far, but this is the plot for this chapter, the plot gets a little different so it deserves its own chapter. I'm thinking about adding a bonus chapter after I finish this story, what it is will be a secret until it finally is revealed. CAFFEINE! I want CAFFEINE! Gomen, I'm a bit hyper and in a really babbling mood. Well, I hope you all enjoyed what ya read so far and don't worry if ya did, cause it's far from over! :D 


	5. Entrance To The Endless Realm...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 5:Entrance To The Endless Realm...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Linatu led the little trio across an open plain on the other side of town.  
  
"Where are we headed now?" Yaten asked as he glanced around him.  
  
"To the springs of Eternity and Time," Linatu replied as she took a deep breath of the clean air, "Oh! How I love to travel!"  
  
Totokemo hobbled along looking mainly at her feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Linatu asked.  
  
"Nothing at all," Totokemo lied trying to force back the tears.  
  
"You've been acted very strange ever since we defeated those goblins, are you hiding something from us?" Yaten asked grinning evilly.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Totokemo shouted in response and waggled her arms.  
  
'Totokemo answered almost too suddenly. I think there may truly be more to her than meets the eye,' Linatu thought to herself and forced a smile.  
  
"We've gotta hurry and get moving!" Totokemo shouted as she ran ahead leaving Linatu and Yaten behind.  
  
Linatu and Yaten blinked slightly.  
  
-  
  
Prince Tarveria tapped his fingers impatiently against the throne.  
  
"Your highness, I regret to inform you, but there has been a rumor of a trio coming to rescue the princess. I sent some of my goblins to check in on this rumor, and they were defeated by the so called trio of heroes," a woman with long red hair that jutted out to the sides said.  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to be a little more cautious, greet our guests when they reach the front gate and escort them in, please have Amokine sent to me," Prince Tarveria replied.  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
-  
  
"Eman ho latifa mono shinjite aruno ni fa li kakaoro namida soro jiji qere o te!" Linatu song as she led the trio.  
  
"What does that mean?" Yaten asked boredly.  
  
"Danger's afoot and there's one battle to go yet I can't help smiling because I'm not alone," Linatu sung as she stopped to poke a slug bug that was sliding across her path.  
  
"Is that all of it?"  
  
"No, It's an old battle travel song and the rest of it goes on about the legendary knight, despair, the one thousand year war, and the princess. Of course there is a lot more in it too. It was created during the one thousand year war which was at its nine hundredth year when the princess first arrived. She was the one who helped stop it, she bravely went into battle singing this song while fighting and swinging the sword of Aphrodite."  
  
"Minako did all that?!"  
  
"Please address her as the princess, sir knight."  
  
"Since when was I a knight?"  
  
"Those clothes tell it all. You first appeared in that same uniform, even wielding a sword of great magic power."  
  
"I sure wasn't wearing this when I left my home."  
  
"Well, that's the same thing the princess said."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I am what is some time known as a witch, but I'm actually a sorceress. I guess you could say I'm going to live forever unless I'm killed."  
  
"I never would want to live that long."  
  
"Well, it's not like I ever asked for it. I don't truly want eternity either."  
  
Linatu stopped suddenly causing Yaten to collide with her.  
  
"Why the hack did we stop!?" Yaten shouted.  
  
"We have arrived at the Entrance to the springs of Time and Eternity. From here will go to the kingdom of Venakila," Linatu said.  
  
A light breeze blew past and everyone's hair blew with it.  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
So maybe the only reason this fan fic has so many chapters is because each chapter is so short. But hey, I'm not very big on writing long fan fics. My longest one typed is ten pages and my longest written one is sixty three pages, don't even ask. Well, enough of my endless babble. I'm putting this fic on hold for a while because I am going to finish another one I had started a while ago. Once I finish that, I'll go back to working on this one. So if you people really like this, I'll try and hurry. 


	6. A Fur Ball's Farewell...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 6:A Fur Ball's Farewell...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Linatu, Totokemo, and Yaten slowly walked down the narrow path between the springs. Soon they came to a big gate.  
  
"Thout which has been sealed away, release your vengeance upon thee and crack upon your soul for a never-ending peace!" Linatu shouted, her hand on the door. It slowly opened.  
  
"Thus we enter the Endless Realm, the gate way to Venakila," Linatu said as she quietly stepped inside followed by the other two.  
  
"Some one will come to fight us," Totokemo said a sad look upon her face. She thought to herself, 'This is it, I'll have to prove my own loyalty.'  
  
"You are right, my friend, now we all must trust one another, or we will surely fail," Linatu responded.  
  
"We're finally here, it took long enough," Yaten mumbled.  
  
Linatu slowly led the trio down a narrow path.  
  
The area surrounding them was deserted and dead. No living thing dared to grow. Remnants of a village or two were scattered neatly on the countryside. Gnarled trees acted as a reminder to all who passed of what will one day be passing them.  
  
"I'm impressed you got this far, but that is truly far enough!" a voice shouted. Suddenly there was a small wind storm and a woman appeared.  
  
"Kikuyu," Totokemo growled slightly.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor. How dare you show your face back here!" Kikuyu asked brushing the red hair from her face.  
  
"I'm not the traitor! I'm the enlightened one! I have been told how the prince betrayed me!"  
  
"You should not talk about betrayal. You are still a selfish lying brat. I cannot believe that I used to call you my friend!"  
  
"Friendship may not be forever but a true friend, when they leave, will take a piece of you with them and leave a piece behind!"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid fur ball! I have no desire to hear your lecture! The only question left standing is do I kill you now or later? I think I'll go with now for an answer!"  
  
Kikuyu charged at Totokemo.  
  
"Ima wa salon de chikyuu no kotae itta! Bringer of light, seeker of darkness! Razunu okula no deguitara!" Totokemo shouted as she formed a star with her hands. A bright ball of magic appeared in the star shape. It shot out and hit Kikuyu causing an explosion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikuyu..." Totokemo mumbled a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"You're not sorry enough!" Kikuyu shouted as she appeared from the smoke. Her magic sword pierced Totokemo's chest.  
  
~  
  
A young girl with long white hair ran down the stairs.  
  
"Kikuyu! Guess what! I've been chosen as a spy! Isn't that cool! They are going to teach me how to become an animal!" the girl squealed excitedly.  
  
"I wish I could come too," Kikuyu sighed softly.  
  
"What are you talking about? You get to stay and live at the castle! I'd love to switch places with you!"  
  
"I'll miss you, Totokemo..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be friends forever. Promise?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
~  
  
"What have I done...What have I done! Totokemo, I'm so very sorry! I have broken our promise!" Kikuyu cried out as she kneeled before Totokemo's body.  
  
"Don't worry, we will still be friends forever...and I'll wait for you in Eternity..." Totokemo muttered as she became human once more and disappeared in Kikuyu arms.  
  
"NO!!!" Kikuyu screamed. She vanished as quickly as she had come.  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
Thank you for reading this! I finished my other story obviously. I'll write more soon! 


	7. A Tale Left Untold...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 7:A Tale Left Untold...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Totokemo..." Linatu muttered as a tear slid down her cheek, " You can't be gone...You just can't! You made a promise to me! I thought you said we'd get out of here together! You said we could live at your house together! Totokemo! You're a fool!"  
  
"Will you be alright?" Yaten asked the sobbing wreck kneeling beside him.  
  
"I don't want to go back now...no one will care...I've been long forgotten..." Linatu continued her muttering.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Yaten shouted as he slapped Linatu across the face.  
  
"Th...thank you," Linatu said as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Rest in peace my friend, one day, I'm sure you'll find your family in heaven...and they will be waiting with open arms..." Linatu added then she quickly turned and continued down the path a look of pain and determination upon her face.  
  
"What did you mean by getting out of here?" Yaten asked as he caught up with Linatu.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that I was around before the princess, yet I look only slightly older than her? And that I and Totokemo have been very good friends for a long time?" Linatu whispered.  
  
"Not real," Yaten stated as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well, 3,650,000 years ago I came to this place, for the same reason as you did. I was only eight then, but the boy I had a crush on disappeared and a monster came. She said that I had to beat the game to save him. So I tried and was sucked in. By the time I had got in here, it had already been two thousand years, he didn't even know who I was. He had become rather evil, so I joined forces with the opposite side. In your time, that all happened around ten years ago. We both have been missing for that long, but I'm sure we are assumed dead and long forgotten. Five years ago, in your time, Totokemo appeared, but she joined the evil side. I helped her to see the light though and she quickly switched sides."  
  
"Where are you two from, and do you still have your real names?"  
  
"I was from America and Totokemo was from France. We changed our names to blend in. My name was Lauren and her name was Iris."  
  
"Who did you come in here for?"  
  
"I came in here for Michael...now known as prince Tarveria!"  
  
-  
  
"Prince Tarveria, we have lost track of Kikuyu..." Amokine said. She was a tall woman with flowing black hair and an evil look to her. Her eyes were blood red and she had fangs.  
  
"Well, I guess this will get a little more interesting...summon the princess and get prepared for battle!" Prince Tarveria laughed as he balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"Right away, master," Amokine said as she seemed to almost float away.  
  
"This is just about to get interesting...one down and two to go! Prepare to feel my wrath you group of heroes!" Prince Tarveria laughed as he looked into a crystal ball that was by his side.  
  
"That girl again..." Prince Tarveria trailed off then shook his confusion away, "They both must die! I shall over kill them! They shall face a hundred deaths before I'm through with them!"  
  
Prince Tarveria's evil laugh echoed through the halls.  
  
"I just hope my prince knows what he's doing...these people are not to be taken granted..."Amokine muttered as she walked up a spiral staircase and into the gloom.  
  
-  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
  
-  
  
I think this babble section actually pertains to the last chapter more cause I didn't have enough time to finish it last time. I know I'm not the best at death scenes...but I'm all for twists and turns that you wouldn't expect...I was gonna say something else, but I forgot what it was. ::tries to sit and think but fails:: Oh well, can't be that important if I forgot it... 


	8. The Day The Destinies Collide...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 8:The Day The Destinies Collide...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Linatu and Yaten stopped before the castle gates.  
  
"Here we are..." Linatu stated.  
  
"I guess so..." Yaten replied.  
  
"Well, well, well, we've been expecting you," Amokine said as she appeared in front of the two.  
  
The big gates slowly slid open as Prince Tarveria and Princess Minako emerged.  
  
"I knew you'd be back...are you still the same girl you were? Full of twisted fantasies and unrealized dreams?" Prince Tarveria snickered.  
  
"I've been here a long time so I have changed much," Linatu said a glare set on her face.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Of course, you have changed, too. I knew you before you were a prince and I know the reason for your immortality...it will run out eventually..."  
  
"Oh, don't lecture me, witch."  
  
"I am not a witch...I am from another world! As you are, Totokemo, Princess Minako, and Sir Yaten!"  
  
"Feh! Why should I believe such a twisted girl as you?"  
  
"I never asked you to believe me...I didn't believe it myself until the princess came."  
  
"Enough idle talk! I shall destroy you like the rest!"  
  
"Don't count on it!"  
  
"Amokine! You take on the man...I'll take this pathetic witch!"  
  
With that the battle started, Princess Minako remaining motionless through the fight.  
  
Amokine and Yaten stood face to face. They both drew their weapons, a staff for Amokine and a sword for Yaten. Their weapons clashed, metal upon metal.  
  
Prince Tarveria and Linatu fought using magic. Linatu held a staff before her and used it to attack and shield.  
  
Amokine suddenly began to form a ball of energy in her hands.  
  
"Sir Yaten!" Linatu screamed as she countered the energy ball with her own magic, easily defeating Amokine. In that split second, Prince Tarveria took a step forward and created an energy ball that ended in an explosion. Linatu fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ha! You are a weak witch!" Prince Tarveria laughed, "Now to finish you off!"  
  
"Minako! Don't you remember me!!!?" Yaten asked as he ran over to Princess Minako.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not know you, sir, therefore I could not remember you," Princess Minako replied.  
  
"Don't you remember your Yaten-kun?!"  
  
"My Yaten-kun...?"  
  
"Hey! Get away from my princess!" Prince Tarveria shouted as he charged at Yaten.  
  
Yaten gasped as Prince Tarveria threw his sword at him and it connected...  
  
-  
  
END CHAPTER 8  
  
-  
  
Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I figured I'd leave ya guys hanging. No I will not pull you up, if anything I'd cut the rope! Just kiddin..^_^ Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And like I said, I'm horrible at death scenes. Until later, ta ta! 


	9. The Final Apocalypse...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 9:The Final Apocalypse...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
...with Linatu's stomach.  
  
She gasped as it slid through her.  
  
"Lauren!" Yaten shouted.  
  
"Lauren...?" Prince Tarveria repeated to himself.  
  
"Ya...ten...take this scroll...it will help you get home...please get out of here...do not fail as I have...be brave..." Linatu stuttered through her rasp breathing. She fell to her knees, but would not give in just yet.  
  
"Michael...I'm sorry...I wanted to save you but...I failed...please forgive me...but now you will have to die...too...Sir Yaten will not cause too much pain...he has a gentle soul..." Linatu stuttered as she crawled over to Prince Tarveria.  
  
"Michael?" Prince Tarveria blinked as he looked down at the dying woman before his feet.  
  
"I'm...sorry...I never got to tell you...I love...yo..." Linatu tailed off as she died on Prince Tarveria's feet.  
  
~  
  
"Michael! Hurry up or we'll be late!" a girl with blonde hair said as she pulled on Michael's arm.  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Michael said as he pulled away from the blonde.  
  
The blonde nodded slightly and walked away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michael asked as he walked over to the new girl who was crying by a tree.  
  
The girl nodded through her hands, but continued crying.  
  
"Please don't cry...my name is Michael, what's yours?" Michael asked.  
  
"My name is Lauren..." The girl said between sobs.  
  
Michael took Lauren in his arms, "Please don't cry, everything will be okay..."  
  
"No it won't...everyone is going to die, and it's all my fault!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've never had friends so one day I got a black magic book and learned how to create one...when I did, it turned into a monster and made my dog disappear...my family moved here thinking it would stop, but it's only gotten worse...the lonelier I am, the more it destroys!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be your friend! You won't be alone anymore!"  
  
~  
  
Linatu ran to a rock and threw herself upon it.  
  
"It's all my fault! If Michael hadn't tried to be my friend...he never would have disappeared! Do the gods require I be alone? Why am I tortured so! Monster I created, come and suck me up too! I don't want to be alone!!!"  
  
Linatu cried for hours, and eventually her monster showed up and granted her her wish, and a promise with that. If Lauren could beat the video game, everyone would be freed.  
  
~  
  
"Lauren..." Prince Tarveria stuttered as he leaned down over the fallen body of a once lonely girl, He picked her up in his arms.  
  
"You will never be alone again, I promise..." Prince Tarveria muttered as he kissed Linatu's cold lips. Then he took the sword that had slain Linatu and killed himself.  
  
-  
  
END CHAPTER 9  
  
-  
  
Like I said, I'm horrible at dearth scenes...oh yeah and I remembered what I was going to say at the end of Chapter 5? Well when there are ~ signs around paragraphs, that is a flash back. Of course, I'm pretty sure you could have figured that out yourself...^_^;; 


	10. Remember Me Forever...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 10:Remember Me Forever...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Yaten watched in horror as all this death was happening. Suddenly the castle began to collapse.  
  
"Come on!" Yaten shouted.  
  
"I will take orders from no one," Princess Minako said.  
  
"Oh screw this, there isn't any sense in talking to you!"  
  
With that Yaten picked up Minako over his shoulder and ran like hell. He didn't stop until he reached the outside of the gates, and just in time too. The whole kingdom collapsed around him.  
  
"Minako, try to remember me, please!" Yaten pleaded.  
  
"I am so sorry, sir, but I have never met you..." Princess Minako replied.  
  
"Let's just say that we met in a whole different life time, in a whole different world..."Yaten mumbled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't speak..."  
  
Yaten pulled Princess Minako into a tight embrace and kissed her.  
  
-  
  
The land of Evermonde transformed back into its beautiful self. Where there was darkness there now was light. All seemed happy.  
  
A silent cry went up for all those who died and suffered. Tears fell for them that no one could see, and no one would ever be able to touch.  
  
The land was back into its peaceful state, but for how long?  
  
-  
  
Still holding Princess Minako, Yaten grabbed the scroll out of his pocket and tore the ribbon off with his teeth. He opened it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Those who wish my power, bear forth and summon me! I am the sleeping dragon that lives in your heart, if I am called upon I can make all your wishes come true! Bow before me! I shall help you triumph! What is it you desire?" the words seemed to read themselves.  
  
"I want to go home...I want to go home! I want to see Seiya, and Taiki, all of the others! I want to go back!" Yaten shouted.  
  
A bright light engulfed the two and when it vanished, a portal was there.  
  
"Yaten-kun! You saved me! You're my knight in shining armor!" Minako shrieked happily as she hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Let's go," Yaten said quickly interrupting her babble.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Yaten carried Minako into the portal and all was quiet where they once stood.  
  
A blue flower petal fell were they stood as if marking the spot a monument to the one who set them free. The petal turned into a thousands tears which were soon replaced by smiles. Every soul was released and the monster destroyed.  
  
-  
  
END CHAPTER 10  
  
-  
  
I thought this was a good place to stop, and the petal at the end symbolizes stuff. I should have about three more chapters to go. Thanks for reading and bearing with me! :D 


	11. Time Flies When You're Having Fun...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 11:Time Flies When You're Having Fun...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Yaten blinked as he appeared in front of the TV at his house. Minako was still giggling in his arms.  
  
Seiya cracked an eye open from his pillow, Rei's lap. He jumped up when he saw Yaten.  
  
"Back so soon?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I was gone for two months in their land..."Yaten muttered.  
  
"Well, it's been less than two hours..."Seiya commented.  
  
"What!? Is the time there that different!?'  
  
"Yep!" Minako said as she hugged Yaten around the neck again.  
  
"Get off of me..." Yaten mumbled.  
  
"Oh Yaten-kun! You're my hero!"  
  
Rei sat up and rubbed her eyes slightly, "You guys are back already? You must be really good at video games."  
  
"Not really, in fact this was the first time I've ever played one..."Yaten sighed.  
  
Suddenly the television flicked on and a song began to play. Linatu suddenly popped up on the screen.  
  
"Thank you, sir Yaten, for everything...you have saved our land in this time of need, and for that I give you the gratitude of all our hearts. Princess Minako, thank you, too. You will be remembered by us for eternity. You are the ones who saved Evermonde, and we owe you our lives. Please, sir Yaten and Princess Minako, do not miss any chances you get, take it when you can. And remember, you are never alone...and creating friends isn't right, you have to earn friendship...fare well, nobles, may your souls be forever pure!"  
  
Linatu disappeared and the television went blank.  
  
"Do you mind explaining the whole thing?" Seiya asked blinking blankly.  
  
"Yeah, over some coffee though cause this story is going to take a hell of a lot time to tell," Yaten replied as he set Minako down.  
  
"For starters..." Yaten began, but quickly stopped as he kissed Minako.  
  
In the end, Yaten and Minako told everything that had happened. It took about four hours and five pots of coffee.  
  
-  
  
THE END ...For now anyways...  
  
-  
  
There we go ta da the end! I am adding one more chapter, but you will find out what that is when I post it. Thanks for reading this the whole way through! :D 


	12. What Dreams May Come...

You Are What You Play!  
  
1 Chapter 12:What Dreams May Come...  
  
1.1 By: pan-chan  
  
I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I'm pretty sure no one in my family is even closely related to Naoko Takeuchi (lol). Of course the little boy we baby sit says ya never know, which is true... guess Homer is smarter than he looks, and acts, well back onto the subject. The idea for this came from a dream I had after reading sailor moon doujinshi and fan fics, yu yu hakusho mangas, and playin Zelda. I just wanna let ya know that I am for certain pairings, some of which never existed. They are as follows: Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Taiki, Haruka and Michiru/or Setsuna, and I can't think of anymore right now... Um, well, I think that's all the typin I need to do up here... ENJOY!!!!  
  
Okay, this is really just the original dream...Yeah! more babble time! Well, anyways, try to stick with me if you are reading this cause you are in for one hell of a ride!  
  
My original dream was just that Minako was kidnapped by a monster. A little later a new video game appeared and Usagi being the girl she is, bought it. Yaten then makes some comment about the main girl character being pretty...aka Minako. Yaten ends up getting sucked in, except there are only non talking monsters...he defeats em kisses Minako and saves her. It didn't really explain how they got back there, but at that point when they arrived back Rei and Seiya were on the couch doin...oh ya know...well anyways I think that's about it. There were none of the characters I added. I have drawn a picture of the clothes Minako and Yaten was wearing cause I liked how they looked. Well, anyways I think that is all for this babble section. I'm not gonna write an about the author or anything...  
  
Song fic time! I decided to add a song fic on the end of this!  
  
Life Ain't Just A Game  
  
Tune: I made it up!  
  
Lyrics: Me no dah!  
  
People are always sayin life is just a game we're playin...  
  
Who knew they'd be wrong...  
  
I have played a game before, like no other  
  
All the lessons it taught me I already knew...  
  
Life Ain't just a game  
  
We can't start over  
  
Once we're out it's over...  
  
We can't pause it for anything  
  
It continues even after we're gone  
  
If I could save my life would I know just when to save it  
  
If I pause would all of time stand still?  
  
Why does healing yourself take a moment  
  
When in life it takes so long?  
  
Life Ain't just a game  
  
We can't start over  
  
Once we're out it's over...  
  
We can't pause it for anything  
  
It continues even after we're gone  
  
If life's game, I don't want any part in it  
  
I would have been long gone...  
  
Sweet sensations if I could only remember  
  
Where it was that I went wrong  
  
Do you feel now?  
  
Do you hear it now?  
  
Can you taste it?  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Do you see it now?  
  
Do you smell it now?  
  
Can you feel the pain?  
  
Life Ain't just a game  
  
We can't start over  
  
Once we're out it's over...  
  
We can't pause it for anything  
  
It continues even after we're gone  
  
If life's a game...I don't want any part in it  
  
Life is just too long a game to play!  
  
Do you feel now?  
  
Do you hear it now?  
  
Can you taste it?  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Do you see it now?  
  
Do you smell it now?  
  
Can you feel the pain?  
  
Life Ain't just a game! 


End file.
